Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that performs binding processing on a plurality of sheets on which images are printed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses have been proposed in which sheets can be bound through one of a binding process for binding sheets by using a staple or staples and a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple.
For binding sheets without using a staple, the sheets may be crimped for binding. However, the upper limit of the number of sheets which can be bounded without using a staple may often be less than that of the binding process using a staple. Therefore, when a user attempting to execute a printing or copy function designates a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple, the printed or copied sheets may not possibly be bound because the number of sheets to be bound exceeds the upper limit of the bindable sheets.
In view of the above, an image processing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-170067) switches the binding processing from a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple to a binding process for binding sheets by using a staple if the sheets can be bound by using a staple even when the number of sheets to be bound is greater than the upper limit of the number of bindable sheets.
In an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-170067, when a user designates a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple but the number of sheets to be bound is greater than the upper limit of the number of bindable sheets without using a staple, a binding process for binding sheets by using a staple is executed. This may prevent outputting sheets without being bound though a user expects that a bounded document will be output.
On the other hand, some environments such as worksites relating to food, medical sites, and manufacturing sites may preferably be refrained from using sheets bound by using staples in order to avoid contamination with a piece of metal. The binding process for binding sheets without using a staple is achieved by crimping sheets. Thus, sheets can be peeled off easily from each other by smoothing the bound position or applying force to the bound position. Intending to peel off the sheets from each other later, such a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple may be performed by using the feature.
In some cases, there is a possibility that a user with the intention may designate such a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple. Therefore, the switch to the binding process for binding with a staple may be caused even though the user intends to designate the binding process for binding without using a staple, which may possibly provide an output result against the user's intention. Accordingly, when a binding process for binding sheets without using a staple is designated and the number of sheets to be bound is greater than an upper limit of the number of sheets bindable without using a staple, it is desirable that the switching to the binding process for binding sheets with a staple is not caused.